ro-kun to Lu-chan
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: as the two are stargazing they accidentally saw a shooting star and wish, now that it came true what will they do now? that the only way for them to return to normal is to kiss the person they love!
1. Stage 1: Wish

**RO-KUN TO LU-CHAN **

**STAGE 1: wish**

**8:30 p.m.**

Team Natsu, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel and Levi and the sabertooth mages (yukino, Rufus, Minerva, Orga, Rogue and Sting*) are at the magnolia park because it is the end of the festival. (they get along pretty well in this story… more like they are frenemies*)

"Natsu-san fight me!" as Sting challenges Natsu

"come and get me!" as Natsu smirked

"will the two of you shut up!" As Gray shouted at the two

"shut up stripper!" as the two said in unison

"they are so noisy…" as Lucy stood up and walk away to the scene

"this is so annoying… I'm not interested in this Ruckus…" as Rogue stood up as well

**8:35 p.m.**

Lucy is resting under the sakura tree and to the other side is Rogue who is quietly resting

"eh Cheney-san, what are you doing here?"

"…."

"oh sorry I thought you are awake…"

"…. Call me rogue, no need for the formality, Heartfilia-san"

"…. Uhmmm just call me Lucy… Rogue"

…**Awkward silence…**

On the other hand

they noticed that Rogue and Lucy are missing, and when they track and found them.

"what the hell is happening…" as Natsu growled

"this is new…" as Sting smirked

"keep quiet or I will kill you!" as Erza and Minerva threatened them… and they hide to the bush

"they look cute…" as Yukino and Levi giggled

"I will remember this in my memory"

"ryos? And bunny girl, geehee"

"cute?" as the guys said in unison

"shut up and let's watched them…"

…..

**9:00p.m.**

Meanwhile Lucy and Rogue (now they are sitting beside each other*)

"… eh Rogue look a shooting star!"

"… lucy-san…. what do you want to wish?"

"…actually I don't know? Rogue How about you?"

"…. I want to go back in time and…"

"be young again? That's cute rogue-san"

"maybe…"

Suddenly the shooting star came towards them and _**CRASH!**_ The shooting star, crash in front of them, Rogue hugged Lucy to protect her…

a few moments later…

a spirit appeared in front of them and she looks like mirajane coz of the long white hair but her eyes are red and she wore a white cloak with pink edges and a simple long glittery black dress, and she sits to a floating stuff toy like yellow star with a smiling face in it.

"Konbanwa! I'm a shooting star! And I'll grant your wish!"

"wait who are you?" as Lucy and Rogue said in unison, Meanwhile the Rest of the group is still forced to hide in the bush by Erza and Minerva.

"hohohoho my name is not important… oh ms. Heartfilia! It's an honor to see you, the celestial spirit king bragged you that you are one of the best celestial mage he met and is this boy your boyfriend?…"

"NO!" as Rogue and Lucy said in unison with flushed red face….

"oh well, Ms. Heartfilia and you boy I'll grant your wish!"

"Wait!" as they shouted but then they were inside of a sphere of light (it resembles Juvia's waterlock*)

_**POP! **_And it burst__and the rest of the group runs towards them,

"I need to go now, I think you people are this boy and ms. Heartfilia's friend so please take care to them by the way if you want to reverse the wish they just need to kissed the person they loved, hohohoho I need to go up in the sky and grant some people's wishes!, so ciao!" as the woman gleefully said and vanish in front of them… making the rest of the group dumbfounded on what just happened

**A few minutes later**

The rest of the group just stared at them, and can't believe what they are seeing, just then the two woke up

"ouch, huh?,what are you looking at?" as Rogue glared to them but he was confused why aren't they scared at his glare

"what happened?" as Lucy asked to them but still they are just looking at them

Suddenly when the to look at each other they were shocked and screamed

"look they turned into small kids, they look so cute!"

"Lu-chan you look so cute!"

"chibi rogue is so cute! Ahahahhaha" as Sting insulted Rogue

"don't insult me, shadow dragons Roar!" as he growled but then he failed due to sting dodge it…

"it looks like their magic is still the same… only their appearances changed… anyway they look cute" as Erza said

"indeed" as Minerva nodded

"Luce you look cute…"

"shut up, I'll call virgo,….to confirm what is happening… wait don't hug me!"

"oh blondie…"

"drop me down!" as Rogue and Lucy said cutely in unison

"open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" as Lucy cutely shouted then Virgo appeared with Loke

"HIme? …." As both of the spirits said and look at her, Loke on the other hand hugged Lucy. But then Rogue kicked him

"oh…. Mr. cheney you look cute and small down there, so what do you to you my little princess?." As Loke teased and sarcastically purred at the two

"put me down Loke, before I closed your gate…. By the way do you know the spirit that grants wishes?"

"oh _her_! It looks like you encountered a troublesome Spirit, _she_ got the same personality like Mirajane… and _she's_ always busy… we rarely saw _her_" as Loke explained

"hime, is it punishment time?"

"no virgo, uhmmm can you pick us some clothes that can fit us?"

"us? Oh ok just wait hime…_(she vanished for 5 seconds and appeared again*) _here are the clothes."

"thank you virgo you can go back now, And Loke put me down!" as she said…

Meanwhile Rogue

"you should stay like this forever…." As Minerva said

"I will remember this…. In my … ugh why did you kick me?!"

"don't remember this or I'll kill you!"

"fro thinks you are cute."

"ryos, geehee you look cute, like bunny girl, you should make him as the new mascot of sabertooth"

"put me down!" as Rogue yelled to orga, and as both groups put them on the ground, Lucy walked towards Rogue

"by the way Rogue wear this…"

"thanks…" as he said

"young love~~~" as mira said

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" as they all said except Lucy and Rogue coz they are dressing up with the help of Levi, Juvia, Yukino, and frosch, Sting and Lector.

"since they turned into cute kids! Lu-chan and Ro-kun look cute together, am I right?" as mira teased and Lucy and Rogue finished dressing up.

"we will bring Luce back to normal!" as Natsu, Gray, and Laxus said in unison

"aye!"

"we will return Rogue to normal before he killed me!" as orga, rufus, and sting said in unison

"I will support you sting!" as lector said

"Juvia thinks love-rival is cute…"

"lucy is indeed cute!" as erza and yukino said

"ryos is cute too… geehee" as Gajeel sarcastically teased

"I'M NOT CUTE!" as he shouted

"but ro-kun you really look cute." As lucy said

"ro-kun?..." as Rogue said and a faint of blush hinted on his cheeks which made the group secretly snickered to the sight

"yup, you are a kid now, so I'll call you Ro-kun! And you look cute!" as Lucy cutely shouted to him

"uhmmm thanks…. Lu-chan…" as he said while diverting his eyes and tries to hide his blush… which made the boys laughed so hard….

"I'm sorry but you can't court our blondie! Coz you are TOO YOUNG!" as Laxus annoyed Rogue which made him angry and glared at them, but the rest didn't look scared coz he look cute when he was angry…

"my partner is so cute, right lector? Isn't he cute and small… HAHHAHAHA!"

"fro think so too!"

"aye!"

"SHUT THE F*** up Sting!" as Rogue yelled

"Laxus put me down!" as Lucy yelled

"how cute you look like you had a daughter Laxus…." As the girls from fairytail teased him

"yeah and Minerva is Rogue's mom…" as Sting teased but then Minerva slap him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" as Laxus and Minerva shouted at them

"now Lu-chan and Rogue-san that woman said to us that if you want to go back to normal you just need to kiss the person you love!"

"so who is that person?"

At that moment Rogue and Lucy's Face where flushed red…

"Luce likes me!"

"shut the hell up Flame brain! Lucy likes me!"

"Love-rival!"

"I wonder who Rogue-san likes?"

"Fro knows who! It's mmmffff" as Frosch said but before Fro can finish what he said Rogue covered his mouth

"don't tell them Fro!" as Rogue nervously said

"oh so my partner has a secret he didn't want to tell…" as Sting smirked

Now the whole group has evilly grinned to the two with their eyes gleamed like Mira's…

"I won't tell!" as the two said in unison

…..

TO BE CONTINUED

I was bored and sick so yeah I got an idea to write… by the way some of the stories will be ending soon or it will be just in hiatus coz I was busy…

This story will be a short one,

**Now who is Lucy's and Rogue's special someone? Can they he/she kissed him/her, so they can go back to normal?**


	2. stage 2: sleepover with the raijinshuu

**Ro-kun to Lu-chan**

**Cycle 2: sleep over with the raijinshuu **

…

Time line: a year after Tartarus arc

…

Pumpkin-san: I don't own Fairytail and English is my second language so it's hard to do translation especially if the word you want to put in the story doesn't even exist in English language…

…

The two chibi are being interrogated by the two team, they didn't want to tell who they want so 'they exchange looks and nods' to escape it

"so say it…. Now!" as they all said in a demanding tone.. both of the chibi's blush

"I'm sleepy" as Lucy said and yawn

"me too" as Rogue nodded as well

"then tomorrow let's go to fairy tail maybe wendy-san could revised it or Freed-san could decode it." As Yukino said

"very well then we will go back to the hotel, see you tomorrow" as Minerva said

"hey Mama Minerva carry your son!" as Sting teased as he placed his arms on Minerva's shoulder..

"shut up. Carry your partner." As Minerva punched him in the face and they went on their way to their hotel.

"Princess~~~ I thought you want US to babysit our son Ro-kun~~~~" as Sting pouts but he just earned another punch by Minerva

"let's head back I'm not interested in this argument.." as Rogue said in a babyish voice

"oh~ Minerva my honey~~~ look our son is getting grumpy…"

"I feel bad for rogue for some reason…" as orga commented

"this will be recorded in my memory…."

"you guys look cute like a couple!" as Yukino said to Sting and Minerva

"really?" as Sting is about to teased Minerva but then she punched sting in the face

"tsk let's go back!" as Minerva said to them and rogue was carried by Orga coz he didn't have a choice, coz Rufus is carrying his clothes, Yukino is carrying the two tired exceed and he didn't want to be stuck by the two troublesome mages (Sting and Minerva*) especially in his state right now.

**Meanwhile **

"now who will be accompanying Lucy?" as Mira said… now everyone is in silence, they look at each other.

No, they are more like glaring at each other on who is the person that will spend the night with Fairy tail's beloved sweet yet feisty celestial mage.

.

.

.

Awkward silence

.

.

.

"I'll spend the night with Luce!"

"aye sir!"

Everyone looked at the two with wide eyes…

"No!" as they all said

"then I'll take care of her." as Gray confidently said to them

"no! they will mistook you as a pedophile, Gray…"

"Juvia wants to babysit love rival with Gray sama!"

"I want Luce!" as Natsu protest

"at her state right now, No! Natsu she's small and vulnerable… you might toast her or break her bones" as Mira fake tears

"shrimp you want to baby sit bunny girl?" as Gajeel look and ask levi

"yes I want too… but I can't do it alone…" as Levi said

"you want me to help you?" as Gajeel ask and this made Levi blushed and shyly nod

"… then I'll take her." as Laxus said with his serious face.

"….." everyone was silent after Laxus said it…

"how about me?" as Erza said

"I also want to…." As Mira said

"yawn*zzzzzzzzz" as Lucy began to doze off

Everyone looks at Little Lucy….

And they decided to do a rock paper scissor game…

.

.

.

.

.

And the winner is….

"Laxus?!" as the Gray and Natsu protest

"so Daddy laxus will babysit her tonight?"

"if you do something to her you would be dead." As they said in unison

"don't worry I won't do anything to her." as Laxus said as he carried the little blonde

"how cute, if Lucy fell in love with Laxus then if they got a baby it would definitely look like her… gosh so cute." As Mira teased and it made Laxus blushed a bit.

"I would go now… don't worry Bickslow, Freed and evergreen is my roommate at our new apartment…"

"ok see you tomorrow!"

"but Luce~~~"

"now let's all go to sleep.!"as Mira and Erza dragged Gray and Natsu while Juvia, Levi and Gajeel went back to their houses.

**Time skip **

**Laxus's POV**

I went back to my apartment while I carry Lucy in my arms… but then when I opened the door I saw them all waiting for me at the living room.

All of them looked at me, eyes wide as a plate and jaws drop

"Laxus-sama is that your daughter?" as Freed cried

"idiot! This is Lucy…."as I said but then I was cut off

"wait cosplay queen and you… no way is that your daughter with her? but how… I never saw her with a baby bump!" as Bickslow teased me

"I never thought Laxus is a daddy with a cute daughter!" as Evergreen dramatically cried with Freed

"THIS ISN'T MY DAUGHTER, THIS IS LUCY, IDIOTS!" as I yelled luckily she's still sleeping, and they all froze in their place after they heard it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't lie Laxus…" as they all laugh…

"very well then don't believe me I don't care." As I said to them suddenly Lucy woke up, and made this cute face, after her stomach growl

Everyone looked at her

"I'm Hungry~" as she said in a cute babyish voice

"so cute~" as the three idiots said… she's really cute

"here eat this~~" as evergreen dashed off to the kitchen and gave and feed her a pudding, which she ate and damn she look so cute.

Freed on the other hand took Lucy from my arms and began to hugged her, which made me irritated while Bickslow teased me… evergreen argue with freed that she was the one to carry her, but then I looked at Lucy who looks about to cry…

"aw~ how cute~ freed how dare you to make her cry!" as evergreen hissed

"no I'm not! She's scared of you!" as freed countered but before they fight Bickslow snatched her and gave her to me.

"kyaa!" as Lucy said in a babyish voice

"Laxus take care of cosplay queen~~~" as he teased when he noticed that it was really Lucy coz of the mark.

"idiot I would really take good care of her! now if you may excuse me, we will sleep now. Good night." as I went to my room but before I close it. Freed and Evergreen dashed off in front of me which made me scared a bit and they tried to open the door.

" where are you going laxus-sama?"

"why are you going inside the room with that cute kid?"

"I'm about to sleep… and don't be too noisy"

"but Laxus-sama can I borrow her?" as freed tried to plead with those puppy eyes

"NO."

"can I?" as evergreen tried to imitate freed with those puppy eyes

"yawn* I'm sleepy.." as Lucy said with a babyish tone and a blush were on her cheeks which made all of us sighed, coz of her adorableness. I also find it cute but then I glared at them so they can shut up…

"NO you can't borrow her! and good night she's mine tonight!" as I said to them and I close the door with a loud thud! I heard Bickslow laughing like a madman outside and the two still bicker about who will feed her tomorrow. They are outrageous

**MEANWHILE**

**AT THE HOTEL WHERE THE SABERTOOTH MAGES ARE STAYING***

**Author's POV**

"shut up I'll sleep right now!" as Rogue said in a babyish tone and glared at Sting but Sting just laughed at him

"fro thinks Rogue is cute~" as Frosch said but the boys just snickered and the girls giggled at him

"Ro-kun~ bwahahahhaha!" as Orga and Lector teased him but then they stop laughing when Rogue glared at them…

"so ro-kun _giggle*_ who is that person you would like to kiss?" as Minerva said

"don't tell me it's my Princess?" as Sting protest and Rogue just ignored him and slept on his bed

"fro knows but fro wont tell! you will know tomorrow! But I will give you a clue she's cute, sweet and a holder type mage! So goodnight" as Frosch said to them and he also drifted to sleep, just then Sting wraps his arm around Minerva's waist.

"princ…. Ugh"as Sting said

"SHUT UP!" as Minerva punched him in the gut, and he was unconscious

"this will be recorded in my memory." As Rufus said

"guys I think rogue is already asleep.." as Yukino said

"don't worry we will know it tomorrow, Yukino let's go to our room." as Minerva commanded and Yukino just nodded and followed Minerva.

"let's sleep and Rufus closed the door." As Orga said as he dragged the unconscious Sting to its bed.

The boys also began to wonder who is this Holder type mage that they know who is cute and sweet… and all they can think of is it's either Yukino or Lucy.

**Back at Laxus's room**

As Laxus put the adorable sleeping Lucy on his bed, he also lay beside her, and began to wonder.

"hmmm I wonder who is that person that you like… I'm kind of jealous on who is that person is, after all I** liked** you… and I realized that at the GMG that's when I took revenge on your lose, anyway you are asleep goodnight, Lucy" as he said and he also drifted to sleep little did Laxus know Lucy is awake and heard it all, she began to blush at it and decided to sleep and in her dream _a __**certain dragon slayer**__ is about to kissed her_…

Laxus safely cuddled the chibi Lucy in his arms and both of them are now sleeping soundly in the room.

Meanwhile outside Laxus's house there are two boys staring at the window, and watched them, each of them felt jealousy and it's none other than Gray and Natsu.

…..

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

I'm on a writing process of Free! Honey and clover, ouran HS host club fan fic.

I just need some free time it also means that I will update most of my stories once a week or every 3-4 days…

Coz I usually write before I sleep and I'm more of a nocturnal kind of person …

_**Next chapter:**_

_**CYCLE 3: OPERATION: KISS AND TELL **_

_**-interrogation between the two chibi is about to start! Who is this holder-type mage and this certain dragon slayer? Will they admit? or just convinced Wendy, Levi, Freed or other mages to help them and revised the wish so they can return to normal? **_

Conflict and Jealousy is about to come for this mages! And will Lucy survived her breakfast with Freed and Evergreen? And can Rogue still had the patience of trying not kill his own teammates coz of their never ending teasing, in his form? Hope you all like it and sorry for the slow update… jeez it's because I'm busy…


	3. STAGE 3: OPERATION: KISS AND TELL

**RTL**

**STAGE 3: OPERATION: KISS AND TELL**

**Pumpkin-san**: hi guys sorry for the late update, my laptop's monitor/screen is broken… I need to connect it through VGA/HDMI/PC mode of my T.V. just to see it… also I don't own F.T. and English is my second Language I rarely speak it even my mother Language… just consider me as a woman of very few words in reality, talking is a bit tiresome.

…**.**

**This morning the wish is now fully cast to the two without them knowing it.**

**Lucy and Rogue went back to the age of 3, physically and emotionally they both went back to the age of 7.**

**Mentally and their magic powers/energy they are still the same.**

…

**AT THE RAIJINSHUU APARTMENT**

As Laxus and chibi Lucy woke up and do their things at the bathroom. they went down to the dining room, and they were kind of shock to see them cooking.

"ohayo…" as Lucy greeted them in a babyish voice as she was carried by Laxus

"so cute~" as Freed and Evergreen squealed while they hold some knife and spatula.

"cosplay queen how's your night with Laxus?" Bickslow asked them as he lit the pan on fire,

Suddenly both of them blush… which made Bickslow just laugh hysterically and almost burning the kitchen, but Freed stopped it before he burned it.

"it's alright, Bickslow." As Lucy stuttered while still blushing as well as Laxus.

"hey Laxus-sama can we borrow and feed her?"

"hmmm I guess so…"

And as they eat they all stare at Lucy as she was having a hard time handling the spoon and fork with her small hands

"this is yummy~" as she said while eating a waffle, the raijinshuu looked at her as she ate the food and when she smiled at them an arrow struck their hearts and all of them blush on how cute she look, suddenly Freed and Evergreen glared at each other, both of them stood up and rushed down towards the kitchen and grabbed the food that they prepared.

"try this soup that I made"

"no! she will eat these cereals!"

"ehem* evergreen, Freed let her eat in peace… and Bickslow stop Laughing." As Laxus glared at them (Lucy is sitting on the table beside Laxus*)

"sorry but she is just too cute." As Evergreen said

"yeah Laxus-sama to the point that I want to adopt her."

"cosplay queen you have my heart by that smile~ so cute~"

"Eh?! Shuddup bicshlow _(shut up Bickslow*)_ or I'll call Loke" as she yelled but the three just squealed coz she looks cute even when she's angry, suddenly Loke showed up and hugged his beloved master, meanwhile the four scowled at Loke

"so cute~ stay like this forever~" as he spun Lucy and hugged her

"don't hug her Loke or I'll turn you to a stone"

"kyaaa! Loke… ugh I'm dishy _(dizzy*)_" as she said in a babyish voice

"my master is really adorable~"

"LOKE!" as the four mages of the raijinshuu tribe growled and prepared to attack their old friend who keeps hugging and spinning his master in his arms.

…

Back At the sabers

"look do we have here~ little rogue peed on his bed, Rufus wake up and record this in your memory." As Sting teases

"Sting don't wake him up and removed those sheets or he will kill us!" as Orga panicked

"fro wants to say that you should be quite before rogue punished you~"

"what the hell don't be noisy! I'm still sleepy." As Rufus look at them

"he is not a morning person too, remember. Rufus will also kill us, so be quiet he needs his beauty sleep!" as Whispered to Sting

"beauty sleep?! Don't make me laugh he hide his face, no one knows how he looks like without a mask. He could have an ugly scar or his eyebrows are ugly, or maybe he is imitating his idol Freed-san. look Orga, us from sabertooth don't even know how he looks like without that freaking mask!"

"but did you remember the last time we attempted to removed them, we are almost murdered coz we also interrupted his beauty sleep, also you accidentally woke up Rogue at that time! Did you remember that we are almost slaughtered by that two!" as Orga whispered as he shivered while remembering those time, which made sting paled when he remembered that his partner almost murdered him, when he woke him up too early in the morning.

"the evil shadow king and the evil narcissistic mask man"

"I can already feel the way they are about to kill us."

"SHUT YOUR F***ING MOUTH OR I'LL LOCK YOU IN THE SAME ROOM WITH MINERVA!" as Rufus growled

"no, anything but that… I'll just kill myself rather than be in the same room with Minerva."

"I would love that~"

"F*** YOU STING I'LL CATNAP LECTOR AND ERASE HIS MEMORY!" Rufus scowled at him

"sting-sama" as Lector cried as he jumped and hugged him

"no not that !" as Sting said as his face paled and Orga trembled as Rufus glared at them with his messy bed head and blood shot eyes

"DID YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF THE SNORING OF YOU TWO IDIOTS!"

"SORRY RUFUS!"

Just then Minerva opened the door, with a loud thud

"what the hell you dumb guys you are so damn noisy!" as Minerva yelled at them

"good morning Guys." As Yukino greeted them nicely

"M-M-minerva it's because…." As the two guys trembled in fear as they pointed at the two sleeping guys, then the two women looked at the two, which shocked her as well as Yukino. But then Minerva tried her best not to Laugh at Rogue,

"huh?! Oh~~~ Rufus wake up and record this in your damn memory now before he wakes up!" as she _nicely_ woke Rufus

"Yes ma'am!" as Rufus just said to her

"what the hell! Rufus! Why are you so nice to her?" as the two guys said

"it's because she's a woman, a girl, you should be a gentleman!"

…..

Time skip

At fairytail guild

Lucy and the raijinshuu arrived at the guild, suddenly they stopped and their eyes are looking over to Laxus who is carrying Lucy.

"Laxus has a daughter?!" as Cana dropped her barrel

"no way!" as Macao and wakaba said in unison

"since when my grandson got a child? Who is the mother?" as Makarov cried

At the same moment Minerva, Orga, Sting, Rufus and Yukino arrive as well.

"Minerva has a son?"

"Wait could it be that ?!"

"no way?!"

But the two teams is starting to get annoyed, especially Laxus and Minerva, who is unluckily single and they are now saying that they are the parents of the two.

"he isn't my son!"

"she isn't my daughter!"

"I'm Rogue, something happened so yeah that girl is Lucy…"

"….. " everyone is speechless, their eyes are as wide as a saucer and their jaws are on the floor. suddenly Mira just popped up from nowhere with a rope in her hands.

"the truth is they made a wish on a troublesome spirit and she granted their wish, so yeah they turned into a kid. Actually it looks like a misunderstanding." As Erza explained to them, and their guild mates nodded as they understand

"now tell us who is that person that you will kiss?" as Mira happily asked to them with a creepy smile on her eyes and her eyes gleamed

"kiss?!" as their guild mates said

"the only way for the two of you to get back is to kiss the person you liked." As Yukino said to them

"so Rogue who is this holder type mage?" as Sting teased his partner who is now standing at the table with Lucy

"holder type? Wait who the hell told you?!" as he shouted just then Frosch slowly walked away from Rogue, and about to escape. But then Happy carried Frosch to help her/him to escape.

"Frosch!" as Rogue shouted

"Lucy who is the guy you like?" as Mira asked as she played with the rope.

"M-Mira? Don't do this to us, that is child abused!"

"oh~ it means you really like someone~ OPERATION: KISS AND TELL locked on"

"and interrogation starts now."

"hey don't you think it's child abused?"

.

.

.

"Lucy likes me!" as Gray shouted

"Love-rival!" as Juvia is about to attack Lucy suddenly she shouted

"no! he is a uhmmm a dragon slayer!" as she shouted

"oh a dragon slayer?!~~~" as the rest said, they all smirked and Gray sulked at the corner of the room, coz he just got rejected

"you hear that Ice princess, she like a certain dragon slayer, so it should be me, ahahaha" as Natsu laughed which made Laxus irritated, and Rogue? ah I remembered something earlier! Did you know that Rogue…." But before Rufus finished his sentence Rogue punched him and it made him unconscious, as he fell on the floor.

On the other hand Wendy appeared out of nowhere and started to heal Rufus, but then she was stopped by Orga.

"please don't heal him he is alright, just don't make him conscious or Rogue will punched him again until he passed out again.

"eh?! But why?"

"just don't I begged you it's for his own good, he just recorded something embarrassing this morning…. And ugh.." as Orga said but before he finished his words he also fainted coz Rogue punched him, while his face is red in embarrassment.

"rogue-san?"

"Wendy-san can you do something?"

"ah, I'm sorry Rogue-san, but this is out of my league, I can't heal you, I'm sorry Lucy-nee please don't cry it makes me cry too.." as Wendy cried, when Lucy is about to tear up.

"how about you freed?" as Laxus asked to his team mate

"I'm sorry Laxus-sama, but this is also out of my league, a spirit already made a condition and I cant overwrite, that spirit is really powerful." As Freed cried

"how did you know, you haven't done anything yet."

"like titania said, they wade a wish to a spirit, so only that spirit can revised it, and her condition is to kiss the person you love." Freed said as he cried

"now tell us who is this _dragon slayer _and_ holder type mage!" _as everyone said

Lucy's face heated up just by mentioning the words _dragon slayer_, also Laxus, Rogue and Natsu blushed when she admitted it.

" we all know that it is not Sting, cobra and Gajeel, right?" as Mira said and Lucy just nodded while her face is still flushed red.

"yup, so let's just guess on who is in the three dragon slayers you like and you wanted to kiss~"

"the only options are Laxus, Natsu and Rogue~~~"

"no way I don't want to tell yet." As Lucy protest with a blush on her cheeks as well as Rogue

"open the gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

"open the gate of the ram! Aries!"

"Punishment my cute hime?" as she kneel down with a blush on her face as she look to her Master

"so cute, ah sorry!"

"help ush tso escape!_(help us to escape*)"_ as she said to her two spirits with puppy eyes, the two spirits on the other hand blushed and nodded

"wait catch them!"

"rawr off tsa sha-dow dwra-gon (_roar of the shadow dragon*)"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"ice make PRISON!"

"re-quip heaven's wheel armour! Lucy you will tell us! Who he is!"

"juvia's water lo…."

"Virgo make a hole and arish _( Aries*)_ do your wool bomb!" as she order her spirits which they do it immedietly.

"Lushi-shan _(Lucy-san*) _can I go with you?" as rogue ask her while blushing madly and Lucy noticed it too which made her blush more

"sure let's go!"

"CATCH THEM!"

…..

TO BE CONTINUED

Hahaha thanks for the review! Anyway isn't this short? I know right! Hahaha this is ending soon last two chapter maybe… so yeah any request? R&R


	4. stage 4 crepe and kidnapper

**RTL**

**Pumpkin-san: **also due to the reviews, i have decided to make it longer. I will also make a side story or a short story on what if they are the ones who became the chibi's instead of lu-chan and ro-kun… so do you like what i'm planning? If not just tell me immediately so i can erase it a.s.a.p. coz i'm almost halfway done…

**STAGE 4: crepe and the kidnapper**

…**..**

"**Love is not affectionate feeling, but a steady wish for the loved person's ultimate good as far as it can be obtained." **

― **C.S. Lewis**

…**.**

**Spirit realm**

"Fufufufu they don't need to deny it anymore…" as the woman with white cloak with pink edges and wore a glittery long black dress said to herself while floating around their spirit realm.

"you know what, _you_ are crazy, your magic is so strong yet always so messed up… I'm still surprised that you haven't killed anyone yet by your powers, but look you made my hime became a 3 yr old kid. And also the emo dude" Loke said to her, as he appeared out of nowhere

"oh leo how did you find me?" as he sarcastically said to him, she smiled at Leo with a sadistic smile on her face…

" it was a pain to find you, you know that~, so why do you need to do that to her?"

"hmmm oh about the condition? It was actually a request from Aquarius, she wanted lucy to have a nice lover~ she's so tsundere, she's just worried she told me that lucy is so stubborn, a bit naïve, and too kind… she didn't want a mere guy to have her precious master… look how happy aquarius is to scorpio~"

"wait you are the one who made aquarius and scorpio, a lover? How terrifying matchmaking skills… mira should learn from you… wait am I not enough?"

"oh yes I'm the one behind it…hmmm I didn't expect that from you, the playboy, no sorry the ladies man Leo, jeez leo I'm sorry but it's not you ~"

"I felt offended for some reason."

"fufufufufu~ love is such a funny thing~"

"you are weird, I can't read you at all."

"oh my dear play boy Leo, I the wishing star is at your service to find your true love. You want me to set you up with aries-chan?"

"eh? But we are friends!" he bluntly said to her with a deadpan expression

"I guess, you two are not ready yet… so naive".. she let out an irritated tsk* as she narrowed her eyes to loke… _aries and him are so clueless… just friends only..huh? let's see…you two won't be friends anymore… for I will do everything to make you two more than it._

…..

**Back at magnolia and the two chibi's**

After hiding for 20 minutes, Virgo and aries went back due to they don't want their beloved chibi master to be exhausted coz they might drain her magic if they stayed for so long

"L-lu-c-chan I think they are gone." As rogue stammered due to he isn't used saying Lu-chan

"Ro-kun…. Ish tthat sho (is that so*)?" the Blonde chibi holder type mage tilted her head as she looks at the... flustered dragon slayer… Rogue blushed as he look at Lucy, _she's cute, so adorable… _he thought to himself as a blush appeared to his puffy cheeks

"uhmm… Lushy * (lucy*).. uhmm l-let's go fow (for*) a walk.. c-can I hold your …..hands"

"sure." She bluntly said to him and rogue just blushed furiously…

The two continued to walk until they arrived at the magnolia park

_~~GROWL~~~ _as their stomachs grumble the two look at each other embarrassed by their hungry stomachs

"my tummy ish empshi (is empty*)"

"I'm hungry too… uhmmm Lucy I mean Lu-chan! L-look a crepe shop, I have enough jewels so my treat!"

"really? Thank you ro-kun"

"y-you are welcome…"

As they went and buy some fresh crepes at the stand…. Passersby are looking at them as they sat under the shade of the tree.

The two eat and sit beside each other in peace.

"wow young love" as the passersby's thought to them selves

Just then Rogue notice that there is food on Lucy's cheek so he lick it off her cheek which made Lucy flinched at the sudden contact.

"s-sorry I d-didn't mean to startle you. There is just food on you cheek"

"oh you too." Lucy said as she removed it by her finger and licked her finger which made Rogue blush furiously at the intimate contact the she made to him.

'it feels like we are on a date' as Rogue thought to himself… and yeah it was clearly obvious on who is the holder type mage that frosch said and it's none other than his Lu-chan.

But what he wanted to know is who that certain dragon slayer is.

Anyway all he cares is that he is enjoying his sweet time with his Lu-chan eating crepe under the same tree when they became kids coz of the damn wishing star…

….

**On the other hand… the sabers and a group of faeries are panicking**

"oi! Let's find Luce!" as Natsu shouted they are in the middle of the streets trying to track the two down

"I'm worried what if someone kidnapped them, after all they are so adorable…" as mira blurted out, actually she just wanted to see their expression on what if their beloved two chibi's are kidnapped.

"yeah and what if they are sold to a pedophile!" as orga said to them making the rest of the group paled and souls are coming out of their bodies…

"baka! don't think like that!" as Yukino shouted with a teary eyes, they all now imagining what will happened to the two (and it's not in a good way*)

'child abuse/sexual harrasment' as they all thought in unison with frantic expressions on their faces, coz their imaginations run really wild that they forgot that the two is still a mage…

"hey princess let's find our son~" as Sting nervously said to her, he paled when he imagined that if his partner is sold to a big fat old pervert man, he shivered as he imagine those things.

"son?! Do you want me to punch you!" as a flustered Minerva yelled to sting as she grabbed both of his collars, she shake him vigorously trying to calm him down coz she is also imagining that one of sabertooth's toughest mage could be sold off to black market.

"excuse me but you already act like an old married couple" as Levi bluntly said to them while hiding at the back of Gajeel…

"let's find your daughter, Laxus…" as Bickslow teased his friend who just look paled as Laxus imagined someone might kidnapped his Lucy and do pervy things to her, or worst.

"she's not my daughter! I like her!" he snapped out from his thoughts and yelled at Bickslow who keeps laughing like an idiot

"wait did you just said you like her?" as Erza said with an ominous aura at her back

"I love her so s-so what?!" he blushed when he realize that he just confessed his love for Lucy in public.

"Juvia is worried Love-rival is too adorable that someone might sell her off to black market also someone might sell Rogue-san to a pervert. Juvia is worried" As Juvia said bluntly and the group was silent again, and they looked at Juvia with wide eyes as if she just read their thoughts.

"Juvia" as they all said in unison menacing aura flared up to their backs… that moment Juvia got scared and cried. And it rained….

"Juvia didn't mean to make it rain waah Gray-sama help me!" as she ran and tackled her Gray-sama who still sulked when Lucy said that she likes a certain Dragon slayer.

They are chasing Juvia now (with no apparent reason… wait maybe coz it was her bluntness*) and she's dragging a half-naked Gray with her…

they (Juvia and Gray*) where cornered at an alley

"Juvia why did you drag me along with you!"

"Gray-sama they are scary, especially Erza-san"

"I'm still young I don't want to die yet Juvia!"

Eerie silence ~

Suddenly a group of old wives where gossiping (in a really loud voice*) about a suspicious tall man with ragged clothes roaming around at magnolia and he was last saw talking to a two adorable kids with a boy with raven haired and crimson eyes and an adorable blond girl with brown eyes and both of the two kids seems like they are enjoying their crepes… and the man look like a mage on the way he dressed… the old ladies also said that the man's hair is about shoulder length and reddish brown in color…

The group of mages (sabers and fairies plus the exceeds*) paled… their worst nightmares are about to come true… their minds run wild again with their pervy imaginations. Some like imagine Manual Labor or the two becoming street children's… such as Levi she just imagined Lucy selling matchsticks like on the story she just read. Lu-chan will sell matchsticks at the snow and she will die freezing at the winters cold breeze (it's not even snowing*)

"WAAHHHH! ROGUE! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!" as they all said frantically and in panic.

"who is that goddamn pervert I will kill him!"

"they got kidnapped…"

"they were bribed with crepes? That's ridiculous!"

"who cares they are just kid's now… so they can easily be fooled!"

"my partner… I missed him already."

"Juvia will kill that man!"

"Bunny girl and Rios got bribed with food and got kidnapped?!"

"I'm all fired up!"

…..

**Meanwhile the two chibi's and the so called "kidnapper" like what the rumours said**

"I felt like I just heard my name…"

"me too… oh well, by the way gildarts –san thanks for helping us… I can't manage to call virgo to bring us some umbrella's"

"it's nothing… actually I'm kind of shock to see you two as kids, and when you two told me on what really happened … hahaha I just can't believe it… anyway did you see my daughter?"

"she's at the guild I guess…"

"so Rogue are you sitting comfortably on my shoulders? I'm sorry if I let you sit there while I'm carrying Lucy in my arms and my other hand is holding this umbrella."

"it's fine and thank you…"

"no need to be formal, you two are adorable… I just want to adopt you two… anyway do you want to eat? I just heard your stomach growled I think crepes are not enough"

"thank you Gildarts-san" as the two chibi's said to him

…

Frosch and Carla and Wendy are on the guild right now and taking care of Rufus that Rogue just beat up last chapter...

Yeah they misunderstand Gildarts as an old geezer…. Hahaha

….so short right?...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I just noticed that all my o.c.'s has the same personalities… tsk jeez damn it I've felt that I've been rubbing of my personality to them.. sorry about my o.c.'s personalities.. yeah they are a bit sly.

**Next chapter: lips of an angel**

**Note:**

**ALSO DUE TO THE REVIEWS, I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE IT LONGER. I WILL ALSO MAKE A SIDE STORY OR A SHORT STORY ON WHAT IF THEY ARE THE ONES WHO BECAME THE CHIBI'S INSTEAD OF LU-CHAN AND RO-KUN… SO DO YOU LIKE WHAT I'M PLANNING? IF NOT JUST TELL ME IMMEDIATELY SO I CAN ERASE IT A.S.A.P. COZ I'M ALMOST HALFWAY DONE**… fufufu jeez I sound rude while writing this coz of the all caps and bold letters…. Sigh* jeez.. facepalm… I just want you to notice this.. uh note

Sorry for the late update… _bows*_ due to I'm still using my not so dying laptop (can't buy a new one yet*) that it made me really frustrated and Lazy… _sniff* pouts*_ I have a lot of ideas and I'm really excited to write a lot… but _sniff*_ as you can see I can't afford to buy one yet. Also I don't want to share or borrow their computers or ask for help on my fangirling friends.. I need my privacy when I write my stories and some of them are into uh… hard core yaoi's (I'm having a hard time when I'm (forced*)reading shounen ai, it messed up my brains, literally*)… so yeah. _sweatsdrop*_

So please have patience… and I'll make this story to be a long one, and I'll write really long chapters..I PROMISE!...


	5. Stage 5 lips of an angel

Rtl

**Stage 5: lips of an angel**

It was still raining Gildarts, chibi Lucy and Chibi rogue is on a family restaurant and enjoying their meal, while ignoring the incredulous stares of the waiters, and costumers of the said restaurant… why are they looking at him like that?

Gildarts just finished a mission of course his clothes are ragged, his hair looks greasy, despite his above the average face… he just look so gross and looks like he haven't bathe for three days and lastly he looks like an old geezer.

"Gildarts-san… are you sure you don't want to eat?" chibi Lucy said to him as she tilted her head… but he just shake his head in indication that he didn't want to eat at all and smile at the two.. Rogue on the other hand was so engross on eating he didn't notice that his cheeks has some sauce…

"Rogue-kun you don't need to eat that fast.. look you have sauce on your chubby cheeks." Gildarts said to the boy, he took out a napkin and wiped it out.

"ro-kun is so engross on eating his second plate of that four kilograms of steak, aren't you full yet?" Lucy said to him and Rogue just blushed lightly when his stomach growled again… so he look away from Lucy and puffed his cheek and furrowed her brow.

"b-baka you're already devouring your third plate of extra-large pasta and you already finished your second cup of milkshake..." Rogue countered back… and Lucy just also puffed her cheeks, it was true after all, Gildarts Notice the two and how cute they look while ranting each other so he let out a chuckle and the two chibi look at him.

"you two are so cute… I think the reason the two of you aren't going to get full no matter how much you eat, the reason is that you have been staying on that body and it's consuming a lot of your energy…"

"oh~ by the way here Gildarts-san say ah~ you are just drinking that coffee and I feel guilty" she said in a babyish tone as she feed Gildarts with the pasta on her plate… Rogue noticed it and furrowed his brow… 'tsk... I want to be fed by her too, she's so dense' he thought to himself as he puffed his cheeks in annoyance on how oblivious the blonde celestial mage is…

"uhmmm Gildarts-san here have a bite of this meat it's delicious" he said and **CHOMP** he also ate it too…

"oh~ how I wished you two are my daughter and son… you two are so freaking sweet and cute~ don't worry I'll be paying for it, I got a hefty amount of jewels after all oh you two are adorable" Gildarts said in glee… oh he wished that Cana could be like this to him too.

The two chibi's looked at him with admiration as he told them what happened on his mission… and now Rogue has a new idol on his life ' I want to be like Gildarts, he is so freaking cool' he thought to himself… poor Gajeel someone took his spot on being Rogue's number one idol…

"so I have a question do you know how to return to normal?" he bluntly said to them which just earned the two chocked and spit their food… their cheeks became to redden on embarrassment and Gildarts notice that it could be something embarrassing.

"uhmmm we need to kiss the person we love." Rogue said to him in his babyish voice… and gildart's eyes widen as he spit his coffee… his cheeks redden as well

"n-no no! no way you two are young! Who the hell cast a spell on you?! I want to talk! To her/him!" he stuttered

"she's wishing star, a spirit… she doesn't have a key so I don't know if my spirits can help me too, she's so busy and hard to find and she has the same personality of mirajane." Lucy pouted

"father doesn't approved to it! you two are young! A K-Kiss i-is t-too m-much! That's too troublesome if that wishing star or spirit has the same personality of Mira! " Gildarts said and is making a scene inside the restaurant, the two look at each other ' father?' … yeah Gildarts took the father title without their consent…

…

**Rogue's pov**

Damn how can I kiss her if I didn't know who is that dragon slayer that she likes… I don't want it to be one-sided. Damn it.. she's really cute even as a kid she reminds me of an angel… I want to kiss those lips but… what if she gets mad?

**Lucy's pov**

Tsk that damn dragon slayer that I like is way too dense…I bet he likes another mage… who am I kidding… he is so strong and cool, baka! Lucy he won't like me at all… I think he would rather girls like Yukino, Minerva, Erza, Lisanna or Mira… they are strong and beautiful girls… I hope…no, I wished he likes me. even in my dreams… I'm such an idiot.

…

Meanwhile the group of mages is still in the middle of the street and neither of them knew that the person that they ranting to kill is the s-class mage Gildarts."

"fuck… who is that damn pedophile?! I'll rip him apart if he dared to touch Luce!'

"shut up idiot! I'll freaking beat that asshole if he touches blondie"

"yeah I'll fucking beat him up if that asshole touch my partner! My partner he is so small and vulnerable" (really?*hahaha)

"OI SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTHS!" Minerva and Erza shouted at the three dragon slayer…

"sorry."

"oh honey don't worry we will find our son~ (their son a.k.a. Rogue*)" Sting cooed Minerva who just gave him a jab on his stomach..

"baka! We need to find him! He is a great asset on our guild."

"oi what are you doing, you look like dogs sniffing something.."

"wait did you smell that? Gildarts is here."

"yeah… I think he can help us to find Luce."

"Gildarts?"

…

**Spirit realm**

After a few attempts on escaping from leo, she is finally alone…

Wishing star is lounging on her floating stuff toy like Huge yellow star that has a smiling face in it

"Fufufufu…" she mused as she watched the chibis from the lacrima, suddenly

"stop laughing Idiot!" Leo smacked her head with a huge paper fan..

"ouch! What did you do that for, idiot Leo!" she yelled and touched her head.

"return my master to Normal, idiot!"

"no way… they have to kiss…. And even though I can change them without them kissing, I wouldn't do it! after all I want to see what happens next…" she shouted and threw a small star shaped stuffed toy on his face.

"so you can do it! why did you lie to me about that fact! Idiot! You romanticist idiot! Return them to normal!" he fumed out and smacked her head again with a huge paper fan..

"ouch my head, what if I became an idiot like you! no way, I don't want to." She pouted and hugged her star-shaped stuff toy

"don't be stubborn… you are not a kid! And I'm not an idiot!" he scolded her

"oh look at the time… I got to go now.. bye bye leo~" she said as she seated on her huge floating yellow star shaped stuff toy… but before she flew away she kissed the pissed off lion on the cheek, and winked.

"….b-b-baka! Oi! C-c-come back here!" a red face Leo said to her…

She ignore the ranting of the leader of the zodiacs and flew away to escape him.

Suddenly Leo notice Virgo and Gemini hiding on a corner

"oi! Why are you hiding." Leo yelled at them, Virgo stood up and held gemini in her arms..

"looks like we are found out, ufu" Virgo said in a deadpan face

"why didn't you help me?!"

"so… we are supposed to help you?"

"of course!"

"I'm sorry we are just here to eavesdrop, right.. guys"

"yup" the two little spirits said in glee. Just then virgo and gemini stared at Leo..

"spring has already arrived at Leo, right gemini?"

"hai!"

"oi what does that mean virgo?!"

"leo is so dense sometimes… let's go Gemini… we will be an idiot if we stayed with him longer.."

"aye!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Leo shouted with his flushed red face

…..

to be continued

stage 6: I found you!

…..

Notice:

I decided that I'll be writing a chibi version of Sting, Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, Erza, Gray, Natsu and the rest of the gang…. At this story… consider it as a series of epilogues …

Thanks for reading…. And I hope you like my decision.


End file.
